Always
by D.T. Beast
Summary: Nani always did say she wanted to bring her family, her Ohana together. but not like this.
1. On The Hunt

**Dedicated to my older cousin, she died on 7/29/2011 around noon of septic shock. I really wanted my first lilo and Stich FanFic to be different from this but all the way from when she entered the hospital until she died all i could think about was the story of ****Hiʻiaka From stitch has a glitch and that song 'Always'. So yeah I don't know if this will be great but I hope it will be good enough to get some positive reviews. This takes place after Leroy and Stich so lilo is about is about 9-10.i dont own anything that has to do with lilo and Stich so yeah enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Stich Pov<strong>

Ohana, it means family, and family means no one gets left behind., Or forgotten. I believe in this very much. But i learned that somethings can be forgotten indirectly. It was the anniversary of Lilos parents death, and Nani and Lilo were feeling a little blue. I

never had a mom, the only one i viewed as a parent was Jumba. But i never had a mom, so i couldn't relate to what Lilo and Nani were feeling because i have never had someone i liked go away. After hours of silence lilo went to her room, i followed shortly

after. When i made it i saw that she was on her bed holding a pillow, not her bright go lucky self. I couldn't stand seeing her like this so i did the only thing i could do, i asked her about her mom because she seemed to talk about her the most.

"Lilo?" the first time i revived no response and i wondered to myself if this was a good idea.

"Lilo, what was your mom like?" i asked trying again. Instead of an answer i saw her squeeze her pillow tighter. It was a bad idea to ask and she needed time alone. So i decided to leave. Just as i was prepared to step on the censored plate to take me downstairs she spoke to me.

"Kind loving, and from what i was told a good hula dancer. I loved her so much, her voice" it was then she paused into a dead silence it was quiet for a few moments. "her voice." she started again and then started to look like she was thinking. "her voice

was." she tried for a third time before finally pulling out the picture of her family before her parents death. Her eyes shifting through the picture almost in a panic like way. I could see her starting to breath rapidly. Then her breathing slowed as she let the

picture fall out of her hands onto her blanket in front of her.

"Lilo okitaka?" she shook her head in disappointment at my question. I could see her shoulders starting to tremble. "i cant remember" i looked at her in confusion. "I CANT REMEMBER WHAT SHE SOUNDS LIKE, I CANT REMEMBER HER VOICE STICH!" lilo

screamed in a panic. She then started to sob. I have heard her cry, plentiful of times but not like this. This time was different she was in a cold sweat, clutching her pillow. I could tell from these few signs, her heart was broken. Mine broke from seeing her like

this. I rushed to her side, took and tossed the pillow then embraced her in a hug I'm sure she needed very much. She quickly responded by embracing me back. And she continued to cry for her loss. Ohana, it means family, and family means no one gets left

behind., Or forgotten. But sometimes people forget involuntarily. I think that's why lilo keeps the picture under her pillow. Because she is slowly forgetting her parents. And is afraid she'll forget what they look like. No person should have to go through this

alone. That's why I'm glad i stayed on earth. She needs me as much as i need her, yeah i think that's it. Its also sad to me because i don't think i can ever imagine having a mom. But the way she usually described her it sounded...comforting.

* * *

><p><strong>D.T. Beast presents from the imagination of <strong>

**Super Happy Place & A Day to Remember. **

**Always **

* * *

><p><strong>Stich POV<strong>

I heard from somewhere that things happen for a reason. weather the things that happen are good or bad happy or sad whatever. maybe it was fate that my cousin Reuben was flawed so i was created even though Reuben was suppose to be the last

experiment. maybe it was coincidence that almost immediately after my creation me and Jumba were arrested. but for some reason i think it was fate that brought me to a little island were i met lilo. We grew an inseparable bond, a friendship, and with that

came a family. It wasn't a normal family at all, David, Jumba, Lilo, Pleakley, and Nani. I grew as close of a bond with Nani as i did with Lilo, if not closer. I mean I know me and Lilo were close and all but she did have to go to school. At first i tried to spend my

days with Jumba but he was always busy. And Pleakley was always doing research, whatever that means. So the only person i could spend my day was with Nani. It actually started with me helping her at he job. And surprisingly she was able to finish what

she did at the surfboard rental shop faster with my help than by herself, much faster. After a while i started helping Nani with the cleaning and cooking, making her and lilos lunch. I didn't mind, in fact i actually liked helping her. She made me laugh sometimes

and i made her laugh sometimes we were good friends. But it seemed that each time the summer came that bond that we did share kind of slowed down because Lilo wanted to play almost all day with me. And i cant say no to Lilo how can you. Nani

understood though because she knew me and Lilo shared as strong of a bond as me and her now. I even became as protective over Nani as i had with lilo. I'll never forget how made at Spooky at what she did to Nani. When Spooky was first activated he had

came to the house as her worst fear, which was having Lilo taken away. Spooky came to the house as Cobra and started messing with her head. We took care of him after that in an old house on a hill. But shortly after i had a one on one talk about what he

had did to Nani emotionally as well as everyone else. He never got the chance to apologize to everyone else but he did apologize to Nani. Anyway when the summer came it was usually me and Lilo. And Nani understood that. But it seems that fate has a

funny way of making things happen because this summer was different. Although i have accepted that the summer is usually mine and Lilo's time to hang and what not i do keep a close eye on everyone close to me. And i notice that Nani had contracted the

Flu. Pleakley being Pleakley kicked me Jumba and Lilo out the house so that he could care for Nani. In my eye it was just Pleakley overreacting she would get better and nothing to worry about, end of story, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Omniscient <strong>

Lilo Pelekai stared out the window toward her home wishing she could see her sister just to make sure she was alright. Pleakley had responsibly called Nani's and received a prescribed amount of medication to treat the symptoms. It had been a week since

Nani had contracted her sickness. And since then Jumba had been taking care of Lilo and Stich usually they would be around the island checking on their cousins at this time but it was raining outside. So all they could do is stay in Jumba's ship and wait both of the situations out.

Stich was playing with Sparky who had found out about Nani's illness through Nosy and was there to visit her but was quickly kicked out by Pleakley so he resided along with Stich and Lilo in Jumba's ship playing 'go fish'. Lilo had finished her hand and now

was looking out the window. She she wasn't looking at anything really she was just looking. Past the pouring rain past the house past the trees she was just...looking. "Lilo okitaka?" lilo turned around to see Sparky and Stich questionably looking at me. Lilo

smiled at the two experiments who returned the expression. "No guys I'm ok" Lilo told them semi truthfully. Before Lilo could say anymore Stich and Sparky pulled Lilo's arm leading her to another part of the ship that Jumba had set up as an entertainment

room. Basically a television and a couch. Once they got in they sat on the couch beside Jumba who was sleeping in a bigger chair. Lilo grabbed the remote from Jumba's chest which was slowly rising and falling because of his breathing. Lilo couldn't help but to

laugh to herself because Jumba really did look like he was her babysitting fun loving uncle instead of an evil genius. Lilo though for a minuet before turning to a channel Sparky, Stich, and herself could watch. She turned to 'Bobby's World'. The first scene on

the show was a scene of uncle ted sleeping on the couch of Bobby's house. Lilo was the only one to look back at Jumba and then at the television and analyze the similarities. Lilo laughed to herself again before getting up and hugging him. She then

proceeded to put a blanket that was laying by his feet on him. "sleep tight uncle Jumba" she whispered before going back to watching television. The ship had grown silent after a few hours for everyone had fallen asleep. The only sound that could be heard

was the snoring of Jumba, Lilo, Sparky and Stich. Jumba was still on the chair were he had resided a few minuets before Lilo and the experiments had first entered the room. Lilo was sleeping against Jumba's leg using it as a pillow. While Stich and Sparky

slept side by side by lilo curled into little balls. Jumba was awaken out of his slumber though to the sounds of the doors to the ship opening. Jumba looked at his surrounding. He looked out the window to see that the rain had stopped. He looked at his earth

clock to see that the time was 9 in the evening. They had been sleep for 2 hours. When he looked down he saw Lilo and his creations on his leg sleeping. He gently scooped them up and placed them on the couch side by side then put a blanket around them.

Just as he finished he caught eye of Pleakley walking into the room. Jumba fearing he would accidentally wake them from their slumber signaled his one eyed friend to wait for him in the opposite room. Once he had them settled in he followed Pleakley into

the other room. A few seconds later Sparky awoke from his slumber only to see Jumba leave the room with Pleakley. Letting curiosity take over Sparky followed Jumba at a safe distance only to stop at the door. Jumba and Pleakley were at the exit of the ship

now and Sparky tried to hear what they were saying. But he didn't have Stich's super hearing. All he saw was the one eyed alien talking to his creator. Then his creator rubbed his chin questionably. Jumba then got on his jacket that hung were it resided next

to the exit then both left the ship without another word spoken. Sparky Contemplated on weather he should follow them or not. He decided against it and went back to bed but not without the question that stayed on his mind throughout the night. 'Were

are they going and whats going on?' Lilo woke up to find that she was looking straight up at at the blue sky. When she straighten herself up she realized were she was. Blue wall full of photos, an elevator, and the smell of cleaning chemicals only Pleakley

would use. She was in her room. A smile grew onto her face of with a mixture of relief, happiness, and thankfulness, Nani was better. Lilo went to Nani's room, she knew Nani needed to rest but she just wanted to see her. Lilo cracked the door open and then

her smile quickly faded. Her bed was made and her room was completely empty. She closed the door and proceeded to search the house for her sister. The Laundry room, The Bathroom, Jumba's room, she was no were to be seen. The last place she decided

to check was the kitchen but sadly she only found Stich and Sparky eating a bowl of cereal. Stich was the first to look up at her "good morning Lilo." it was then that lilo looked at her surrounding again and realized that it was quiet, much too quiet. "Good

morning Stich and Sparky...were is everyone?" the two experiments looked up shrugged then continued to eat their cereal. Lilo didn't mind being home alone but something told her that she should see if anyone had seen Jumba, Pleakley, or Nani. After the

trio finished eating and taking care of any hygiene problems they proceeded to check the island for them. "Mrs. Hasagawa, have you seen my sister my uncle, aunt, or Nani anywhere today?" "no I haven't Lilo...why do you ask?" said Mrs. Hasagawa. Lilo

replied quickly as she ran the opposite direction with Stich and Sparky following close behind. "No reason thanks anyway." before Mrs. Hasagawa had a chance to reply Lilo was too far to hear her. The smell of fresh rain water added to the water fall tinkled

down the trios noses. The area full of trees and a path of stones led to a lone ship with a fantastic view. Lilo Stich and Sparky made their way up to Gantu's ship and knocked on the front entrance way. It took a few moments before the door opened for them

to be greeted by an alien of short stature and yellow/gold fur. Lilo smiled warmly at Reuben. And him even though it was quite early in the morning smiled back. "Aloha Reuben how is your morning going?" "its going good Lilo, what are you doing here this

early in the morning?" Reuben greeted Lilo while explaining his curiosity. "well my sister hasn't been feeling well for the last week or so and was kicked out my house by Pleakley. I found myself in my bed this morning so I know Jumba put me there but I can

find any of them so I was walking around seeing if anyone has seen any of the rest of the family." Reuben nodded his head as he understood the situation " haven't seen them anywhere near here lilo sorry." its ok Reuben not your fault sorry to bother." Lilo

then turned to go search the rest of the island along with her to companions. "good luck on your search cousin." said just as trio left the ship.

Seconds turned to minuets, minuets turned to hours, and hours turned to the trio becoming tired. The trio went all over the island looking and asking for and type of info. They even went as far as to ask Chris (The ice cream cone guy) if they have seen her.

But to no avail. The trio stopped to get something to eat before heading back home. Lilo and Stich had Coconut Cake. While Sparky had chocolate cake with a side of batteries. Lilo and Stich never understood why Sparky ate batteries but it made him happy

so they were OK with it. After the 3 ate the went back to their home, Lilo secretly hoping that everyone would be home and waiting for them. But when she opened the door she was sad to see otherwise, the house was still empty. They hadn't been in the

house for more than a few minuets before Lilo turned her face towards the clock. "wow guys it 3:23 we been gone all day can you believe it?" but there wasn't a response "Guys?" Lilo then went to the living room, the last place she saw them. She saw them

in the living room like she predicted and when she did she couldn't help but to smile at the picture she was looking at. Stich and Sparky were on the couch side by side sleeping Stich curled up into a little ball and Sparky sitting up normally but still sleeping.

They looked like little kids although she was still little so she could only imagine what she looked like sleeping. She giggled to herself at the thought. But the more she looked at them the sleepier she got. Lilo then went upstairs to the Laundry room and god 3

blankets and 3 pillows. She went back to the living room and got sparky situated first then Stich since his position looked the hardest to maneuver around. After accidentally waking Stich up for a split second Stich got the blanket and pillow and sat up like

sparky was then fell back to sleep pillow positioned and blanket on him and all. Lilo then sat on the ground then started to hum a familiar tune lulling herself to sleep.

Some time passed before lilo woke herself up to go to the bathroom. She went in and saw that the light illuminating from the window wasn't very bright but still was a low bright yellow. When she looked at the bathroom clock she saw the it was 6:30 and no

one was home, still. This worried Lilo she had never spent a day, a full day, without anyone in the house. Lilo wasn't scared to be home alone it just that it was without warning. This want like Jumba Pleakley, or Nani to do this. 'mummies, vampires, mutant

frogs.' is the only thing she was thinking about at that moment. Thinking of all the possible things these made up creatures could do to her family. It scared her and also entertained her in a strange way. But just before her overly active imagination took

control she heard a 'Ding' that came from the outside hall way. Lilo hurried and finished and headed out to the from door in her mind praying that it was David coming to tell her that he and Nani were spending the day together and Jumba and pleakley were

in Jumba's ship this whole day. But once again her spirit was brought down again when she was looking eye to eye with a certain red experiment that knew more than he should, Nosy. Lilo couldn't find a proper place to put nosy because he had the dirt on

everyone and she didn't want anything embarrassing getting out. But one day found that Nosy was reading a book out loud and quite well. Then it hit her, she brought nosy to a preschool to read to the kids during the school year. The kids loved him and so

did the teachers because he made everyone laugh. He made reading entertaining for them. But at the end of the first school year Nosy became sad. 3 months and nothing to do. So in place of reading to the kids he decided that he would read to senior

citizens at retirement homes, volunteer at soup kitchens, and be here and there at times. Nosy still acquired unwanted information from different people at different places but learned to keep it to himself. This was one of the rare times Nosy just came for a

normal visit. But this time was different. Normally when he came to visit it was earlier in the day. And the second this is that he had an overly giant smile on his face. Lilo knew that sometimes people could get sidetracked and lose track of time. So that's not

what worried her, it was the face that Nosy didn't have his iconic happy go lucky smile on him, in fact he looked sad. And even when Nosy is sad he has a smile to hide what he is feeling, so this worried Lilo even more. "Hey Nosy, whats going on?"Nosy put on

a half smile in an attempt to put off any unwanted tension between the two in the situation he foresaw. "Hey Lilo" Nosy said in his normal tone of voice. "Aloha Nosy, what brings you here today?" Nosy paused for a second and took a deep breath before he

spoke Lilo knew when he did this he had something really long to say that some of the time was meaningless gossip. "Umm." Nosy started then paused for a second. Lilo narrowed her eyes "Umm...That doesn't explain my question Nosy." Lilo giggled "Yeah

that's it I don't know how to explain what I want to say." explained Nosy "Nosy just tell me what you want to tell me what ever it is I can take it." by this time Lilo talking Sparky and Stich were now awake on the couch listing to this conversation and Nosy

was starting to turn a lighter shade of red. Nosy sighed then put his head down. He grabbed Lilo's hand leading her to her couch she sat on the couch with Stich and Sparky while he sat on the ground his head still facing the floor with him in a dead silence.

For some reason the air became colder and the atmosphere became slightly thick. Lilo looked at the clock for it had been a full minuet since she sat down and Nosy hadn't said a word since he entered the house. The ticking of the clock became louder and

louder with each passing moment. Lilo had had enough no one had spoken a word and she had a good idea what Nosy knew but she didn't want to jump to conclusions. She had done that three times that day and didn't want to do it again. She crawled

down next to him and then she and Nosy looked her in the eyes. Lilo gave a comforting smile and then nodded giving him the ok that she truly understood he was nervous. Nosy cleared his thought and then began to speak but he spoke less enthusiastically

than he normally did. "All day you have been trying to find Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani. I saw you ask that Fruit stand lady and the big guy that always eats ice cream." "Mrs. Hasagawa and Chris?" Lilo asked semi excitedly. "yeah." continued Nosy "well when I

heard u were looking for them I did some snooping ad found out that around 10:45 last night Pleakley and Jumba took Nani to the Hospital last night and David and Sample joined them shortly after. Sample was helping David at that Tiki place when he found

out. I'm not sure whats going on with Nani but I just didn't want to leave you out of whats going on. I didn't think It would be fair." the room once again entered a dead silence and stayed like that for only a few moments but it felt like hours for Nosy. Nosy

stood from his spot then turned to face the door preparing to leave. "Maybe I should go and..." Nosy was cut short by Lilo "Nosy, would you like some spaghetti and juice?" Lilo asked Nosy as he was making his leave. "What?" Lilo then stood up and

motioned him to the kitchen Sparky and Stich followed. Lilo went to the refrigerator and retrieved the dish as her friends sat down at the dinner table. She place the dish in the microwave and got 4 plates and forks out. All the while the food was cooking the

only thoughts going through his head._**'how is she so calm? Why is she so calm? Maybe I should have come and told her? Maybe...'**_

Nosy was snapped out of his thoughts by Lilo who was sitting across from him. "Nosy?" Nosy looked up at Lilo still

slightly frowning until he saw Lilo giving him a warm smile.

"thanks I've been kind of nervous all day so thanks for telling me Nosy."

nosy couldn't help but to blush and smile back at her. Once the food was heated up Stich poured everyone their glasses of

pineapple juice and all sat down and had a good dinner. Lilo knew she couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty about the whole situation but she tried her best to not let it show.

After the four ate they cleaned up their mess and went to the living room and watched the television nothing in particular they kind of just sat there watching it like Lilo did out the window of Jumba's ship. They all looked at the screen but also looked passed

it. What seemed like hours but was actually only about 45 minuets after they ate the door opened. But this time Lilo knew who it was she didn't bother to look at the door as it opened. The first to enter was David followed by Pleakley, Jumba, and then

Sample. David went into the kitchen possibly to get him something to drink. But Pleakley, Jumba, and Sample stood at the door. Jumba looked as though he was struggling to collect his thoughts but before he could speak Lilo Spoke. "Jumba, I already know."

she turned to him and gave him a smile of understanding. "all I want to know is how she is doing. So, how is she doing" Jumba took a deep breath "Bigger girl is doing fine now. But fever continues to spike up and down. But she is alive and well, so to

speak." "OK." replied Lilo " we will go see her tomorrow is this fine with little girl?" "it's fine with me Jumba." she walked over to Jumba and gave him a hug this caught him by surprise for he didn't completely know what the hug was for but he smiled to

himself and returned the hug. Some time on earth and he had ultimately grown attached to Lilo and the planet. Jumba couldn't help but to smile knowingly and warmly to himself. He always like the tender moments he had with his ohana, it made him... happy.

A sort time later everyone was in bed. Pleakley and Jumba in the bunk bed of the lab, David on the couch in the living room, Stich in his bed beside Lilo with his favorite book The Ugly Duckling in hand, he had read himself to sleep. Sparky on the chest at the

foot of Lilo's bed, and Nosy & Sample who slept close to the window with it slightly cracked they liked the breeze. But Lilo she sat in her bed in deep thought. She kept it to herself but she didn't like hospitals. She had only been to a hospital 3 times. Once

when she had a really bad ear infection, once when she had to get her tonsils removed. But the last is what gave her the uncertainty of hospitals. Her parents death. They were announced dead in the hospital after that terrible crash. Its not that she thought

Nani was going to die. Its just that being at the hospital brought back unwanted memories. And she stayed awake bracing herself for what she may see when she goes to the hospital the next day. Lilo reached under her pillow and took out a picture. But it

wasn't the one of her parents and her sister. It was one that eerily resembled that. It was a recent picture of her, Stich, David , and Nani. Stich had a copy of the picture and it meant as much to him as to her. She looked at the picture for a few moments

before kissing it and putting it back in its place. "Sleep well Nani I'll see you tomorrow." she said this as she looked at the stars in the starry sky slowly drifting into a sleep. Soon she was like the rest of her family sleeping soundly resting for the day that

awaited them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the first chapter there will be two more posted up later. Would have posted this sooner but it was kind of difficult to write. <strong>

**Please Review **


	2. Holding On

**This is part 2 of three of this story. I actually had difficulty finding the time to write it but yeah I don't own anything Lilo and Stich related.**

* * *

><p>The Next morning Lilo rose from her slumber earlier than usual. She looked around her and everyone was still sleeping. She stretched silently before getting up and heading to the restroom to brush her teeth everyone hates morning breath especially Lilo. It<p>

came to be know that Stich didn't realize about his own morning breath so Lilo got him his own tooth brush and now his was always minty fresh almost every day before the first 'hello' or 'Good Morning' he gave to Lilo. But before she could make it past the

stairs she couldn't help but to hear people conversation in the kitchen. From the upstairs hall way it was mumbling but a conversation none the less. Lilo walked downstairs to the kitchen only to see 4 aliens in the kitchen and 3 in mid conversation. Reuben,

Jumba, Shrink, and Gantu. Shrink had the ability to make anything grow or Shrink to unimaginable sizes and when was fist activated did it uncontrollably. Accidentally making Lilo taller than Gantu at one point in time. But after Jumba tweaked down his abilities

a bit he could now control it. Now anytime Gantu comes to visit he goes to Shrink so shrink him down so that he can fit through the front door without much of a struggle and then back to normal size after his visit depending on what time it is. Gantu had

become more caring to others and a lot more patient after all that happened in his past. Its just apparent that shrink tagged along with Gantu and Reuben this time. "Little Girl come join us. 625 has made pancakes for us." Lilo smiled at the offered made by

her Uncle Jumba. She liked Reuben's cooking very much and didn't hesitate to accept the offer. Reuben had spent Last summer at the Pelekai house hold. And did his part during his stay, helped clean the house, take care of his messes, went to bed when it

was time but there was one problem. During the first week Nani had went through 60 loafs of bread because of him. After a good discussion with him Nani found that he didn't know how to make anything else, no one had bothered to teach him. From then on

for that whole summer Reuben took cooking lessons from Nani. And ever since then his cooking has been improving and has become almost as good a chef as Nani, ALMOST. Lilo sat down at the table were a plate of flap jacks was set in front of her. She once

again ignored her hesitation and dug into the first bite of the buttery fluffy pancake. After a few bites she savored the taste of the pancakes and it made her taste buds go insane. 'OK Reuben is as good as a cook as Nani.' Lilo told herself. Lilo couldn't help

but to snap out of La La Land and notice that she was being watched in the most humorous way possible. She looked at how she looked eating then giggle to herself. Everyone then joined in for a hearty laugh before continuing to eat in somewhat of an

awkward silence. For the last 2 days there have been a lot of awkward silences going around and it was starting to make Lilo feel more and more uneasy, she decided to break the silence with the main thing on her mind. "Jumba?" Jumba turned and looked

at her "yes Lilo?" Lilo fiddled around with a piece of her pancake while looking down at her plate. "when can we go see Nani? You said we could go see her today right?" Jumba thought for a moment, the schedule was empty it was a nice day, and he knew

he wanted to check on Nani almost as much as Lilo did. "when ever you are ready." Jumba noticed that when he said this she gleamed ever so brightly and made everyone at the table blush for some reason. "ok how about we go when every one is up and

clean and everything?" asked lilo "that sounds like a plan Lilo that sounds like a plan." after breakfast Lilo went to go take her shower and got ready so that when the time came they could leave. And to everyone's surprise that time came sooner than

expected . Soon Nosy came out of his slumber followed by Sparky Stich Pleakley, David, and finally Sample. It didn't take long for everyone to groom themselves, change and then eat. Especially when Lilo told everyone what the plan was. About 2 hours of

waiting for everyone to get ready, eat, and put on their cloths. Within that time Gantu and Ruben were able to run to the store and get a get well card and a balloon for Nani. But once everyone was ready they got in their vehicles. Pleakley, Jumba, David, and

Sample drove in the car. Lilo and Stich Road in the red Hover Scooter with Stich as the driver. Ruben, and Nosy drove the Blue Hover Scooter with Ruben as the driver. Gantu and shrink took the two man ship within Gantu's main ship. Everyone going kept to

conversation amongst each other to keep from the stress. They all knew, well believed that there was nothing to be highly stressed about but it was more of a comforting feeling to each of them. It helped keep their minds off of the the negative and look

towards the brighter side of things. Stich tried this himself with no avail. Lilo quiet for almost the whole ride besides some of the questions Stich asked her she couldn't help but to answer. But she still remained silent. She tried not to think about the worse

scenario and tried not to think about the negative. But each mile closer they got the more faster her heart beat got, the more her head started to hurt, the more the fear started to sink into its core. Before she knew it the vehicle had come to a stop. When

she looked up from the ground and came out of deep thought. But for some reason that fear, that deep fear she had the whole way had been dispersed. She knew this place she knew it well. It was a hospital yes. But it brought back happy thoughts.

Laughter, smiles, other children to talk too, this was the hospital she went to years ago so that she could get her tonsils taken out. She liked this feeling the feeling of calmness. The fear was still there but it was now partly over taken by an almost forgotten

happy memory. Lilo hopped out the Hover Scooter and walked next to Stich who was still standing on the driver side not really doing anything. There was a moment of silence before it was broken by Stich."Lilo Okitaka?" Lilo turned and faced Stich who had a

concerned look on his face. Then Lilo thought about it for a second Stich had never been to a hospital before for anything like this. Lilo knew Stich didn't like to worry her when she was worried. Lilo smiled and took Stich's had "yes Stich I'm OK." Stich smiled

back and lilo led him to the front door of the hospital were the rest of the family was waiting for them both.

* * *

><p>Once entering the hospital Lilo couldn't help but to smile at the women who had welcomed them at the front desk. It was like she was telling her everything would be ok. But like her and the rest of her family that said not to worry. She couldn't help it that<p>

fear was there. Sitting in the back of her mind, taunting her. Singing to her in the most mocking way possible. _**"Love and hate, ill be there for the wait, run and scream my smile shall gleam, in your tears I lie awake, Fear." **_Lilo's fear was now getting

the best of her until she heard a familiar laughter and an unfamiliar voice, both female. When Lilo looked at her surrounding she noticed that across the hall from her was her sister Nani and she was laughing as if she were having a grand time talking to what

Lilo believed to be a nurse. All who came stood across standing and waving to her announcing their presence. Lilo looked around her and saw everyone smiling. David looked happy to be there, heck he looked more excited to see that his wife was OK and

well. And this made Lilo smile as well. Nani made a signal for the nurse that she was going to spend time with her family. Once the nurse left everyone went rushing in. starting conversation, Pleakley was asking Nani did she have her temperature. Gantu and

Ruben presented their get well gifts. Even Stich had a drawing in his pants pockets. It was a picture of stick figures all smiling each given a different look to represent everyone that was coming that day and on the bottom it said get well soon. Stich knew he

couldn't draw for his life but he always liked to see Nani smile. With all the talking going on Nani looked from her bed to see her sister standing there silent. "what not gonna hug your big sister?" Nani asked lilo jokingly. Lilo climbed into Nani's bed and gave

her a hug one that lasted for a few seconds. Once they released the embrace nani looked lilo straight in the eye and could tell she was distressed. It was her job to know when she was. "now that all that is done tell me whats wrong Lilo ." lilos eyes opened

wide in disbelief "nothing is the matter crazy head I feel great today." lilo said this with a face that could fool everyone and anyone except for Nani. Nani then spoke in a an understanding but firm tone."Tell me whats going on Lilo no secrets." Nani was Lilos

guardian it was her job to know what she was up too. But lately she couldn't do that because of her illness. But when lilo entered the room automatically her maternal instincts kicked in instead of her sister senses as she would call them. "Nani nothing is..."

Lilo was cut off by Nani who raised an eye bridge implying that she wasn't buying it "Lilo." Lilo took a breath realizing that she was ultimately going to lose the battle. But what she wanted to say she didn't want to say out loud. Lilo scooted up closer to Nani

and whispered into her ear. She told her everything she was feeling for the last 24 hours. Scared, happy and confused. While talking Stich and Ruben tried their hardest to ignore what was being said for they could hear everything because of their superior

hearing. And as much as they tried they couldn't ignore one thing lilo had said. "also Nani hospitals scare me." "oh why's that Lilo?" Nani asked her sister to this statement. Lilo closed her eyes took a deep breath and said three words. "Mom and Dad." this

caused Ruben and Stich jaw's to drop slightly in shock. They had no idea what Lilo was feeling and now they did. It hurt them in a way because she couldn't come to them for help but then again what could they do. "OH baby, Lilo what happened that night

was different from this." said Nani in a calm loving way. But this didn't stop small tears running down her cheek. The room silent and Nani was cradling Lilo who had just about stopped the tears before she heard the words singing to her.

Aloha oe, aloha oe

E keona ona noho ikalipo

One fond embrace

aho`i a`e au

Until we meet again

Until we meet again

`til we meet again

Everyone in the room knew that this song made lilo feel better they had all heard Nani use the song on Lilo once or twice. All, except for Sample. And for the first time hearing it he stood in awe. He had recorded and sampled many sounds before as he did

this one. But the song running through his head. The song he had just heard his friend sing to her sister. It reminded him so something he had seen on a movie singing. A creature with wings and a yellow disk on her head Sample thought about it for a

minuet then remembered the name... an Angel. She could sing like an angel.

Lilo smiled at Nani. Then hugged her. "Nani... can you sing it again?" asked Lilo.

This was his chance to hear and recorded the whole thing all Sample had to do was concentrate and he could get it. "sure Lilo" Nani cleared her throat and began and so did Sample.

Aloha oe, aloha oe

E keona ona noho ikalipo

One fond embrace

aho`i a`e au

Until we meet again

Until we meet again

`til we meet again

miraculously sample was able to record the entire song this time. He smiled to himself knowing he did and he was sure to make sure that he remembered this one way or another. "thanks Nani" Lilo said feeling much better than she had been coming to the

hospital. After everyone turned the all the mellow drama into a time of happiness it became apparent that Nani was getting tired. 2 and a half hours of talking joking around and story telling can do that to a gal in hospital. And they all knew she needed her

rest. "hey guys its getting late and we still got stuff we need to do today" Pleakley informed everyone. This led to a series of sighs, moans and groans from everyone in the room. But they all know that Nani needed her rest so they did it with little fuss. As lilo

was the last one to enter the hospital room she was the last to leave with Sample next to her but before she could she heard Nani call her. "Lilo." lilo turned around with a completely different attitude on her face than when she entered. And this made Nani

happy to see that her sister was now happy. "yes Nani?" Nani extended her arms signaling for lilo to come give her a hug before her departure. "Lilo, when ever you're feeling sad or lonely sing aloha oe to yourself or listen to it on your records but don't

bottle your feelings up its not good for a growing girl." with that Nani hit a tickle spot on Lilos tummy making her giggle. "I love you Lilo and don't you forget that. I'm not sure when I'm getting out of here but when I do we are going for ice cream you, me,

Stich, Ruben, Jumba, all of us, ok." with that lilo nodded in agreement then climbed off her sisters lap. And left the room but now without taking one more look at her. Once she had left the room became silent for a few brief minuets. Nani in her silence of

watching television. Entered into a violent cough. The cough lasted for a good twenty seconds before she reached over and grabbed some water with her opposite hand covering her mouth. Upon drinking a small amount of the water she found it had a funny

taste. And the water in the hospital was usually very well purified. When Nani looked at her water she saw a tiny hardly visible speck of red and it was slowly but surely spreading around the sup. Out of fear and curiosity she looked at her hand to find it

clearly there and quite visible. Blood, Nani was coughing up blood. Quickly she wiped the blood on a tissue then pushed the button on the side of her bed to call her nurse back into her room. After everyone got home they all got something to eat soon they

all went their separate ways. David went to do his shift at the Tiki Place. Jumba went to the observatory he applied for a job there and gets paid regularly but is called in every now and then. This was one of those times. Pleakley went to his room and

prepared to do some house work. He was currently looking for a job but didn't mind taking care of the house while Nani was away. Sparky had to go back and charge up the lighthouse so that it could continue to last without him being there 24/7. Sample said

he needed to take care of some stuff to the gang but didn't say were he was going. But he did say he wanted it to be a surprise. Gantu and Ruben actually were still working for the Galactic federation but In an incident were Dr. Hämsterviel and one of the

Leroy's attempted to escape the prison got the two worried that they might have had a plan to go to earth. The two decided to make a home on earth not only because they missed everyone but to keep a close eye on things. Gantu was now a police officer.

And Ruben was working along side Frenchfry in a small healthy restaurant. And of course Ruben specialized in sandwich making. It was a small job but made a good income. Shrink went to go work on the farm making the products big. Nosy didn't have

anything in particular to do that day so he joined in with Stich and Lilo in hula class. Nosy was a particularly good dancer. He enjoyed going to class with the two. Once everyone departed Lilo, Stich, and Nosy began their short walk to the hula school. On the

way there Nosy and Lilo talked about random things from logical stuff like weather patters and world economy to stuff about a bug circus and glue. Its amazing how the word pudding can start one conversation that leads to ten. Stich on the other hand was

silent the whole way he was still shocked at what she said. She was afraid of hospitals and she didn't come to him for help. He was always her go to buddy and he wondered why this time was different. It seemed like the walk to the school took forever but

they finally made it too, in fact they made it early. Everyone was talking amongst themselves while Kumu was getting the lessons of the day ready. But once the doors opened everyone even Kumu turned to face it to face them and everything became quiet.

Lilo was getting tired of every time something happens the room getting quiet and its happened a lot in the last 24 hours it was starting to get a little scary. It seemed like it happened all at once but everyone turned to face Kumu as he was about to start

the lesson. Lilo liked to dance but to hula it wasn't about the dancing she liked she liked the stories. Because that's what hula was . A way of story telling, from small stories like the ugly duckling to extraordinary stories like how Lilo met Stich. Sometimes lilo

and Stich would go home and try to make up their own hula dance to express themselves or to tell a story that they read. Sometimes they would share it with their ohana. One in particular shocked even Jumba.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

In school she learned about the life cycle of a caterpillar to butterfly. How it struggles to find its food fighting off foes big and smaller than the caterpillar and in a short time becoming a beautiful butterfly but then in another short amount of time passes on its

life to another. The family loved it but Jumba clapped the loudest. Later that day she walked past Jumba's room, Pleakley wasn't in there. Lilo heard a faint sniffle and small cry. When she peaked into the room she saw Jumba starring at his window seal were

a Lilly pot had been staying and the window opened. On one of the lilies was a single black and blue butterfly. Lilo looked at Jumba and noticed that he was crying. Jumba was the tough guy of the family. He didnt like to make people worry or fear for him. He

had put his life on the line for his ohana more than once and not break a sweat. He had accidentally cut himself with a knife and not shed a tear. But at this moment right now, this was a side of Jumba Lilo had never seen before. Lilo indirectly followed the

breeze coming from the window carrying the smell of the lilies from the window seal . before she knew it she was standing beside Jumba. Soon he noticed her and he smiling. looked down at her. "beautiful is it not little girl?" asked Jumba before lilo count

answer the butterfly flew off the window seal and onto Jumba's shoulder Jumba lifter up one of his chubby fingers and the butter fly climbed on. Jumba then walked over to the window and put his hand out. Almost on cue the butter fly flew out and Jumba just

watched with a gleam of happiness on his face moments like this to Lilo made her realize just how lucky she was to have someone to look up to other than Nani. In her mind Jumba may have been an evil scientist but he had a heart of gold. "I would say so

Uncle Jumba, I would say so." and the two stayed at the window watching the butterfly fluttering off towards the evening sun until out of sight but not out of mind.

* * *

><p>The students practiced for a while until Kumu called a break. But before Lilo Stich and Nosy went to go get water Kumu called lilo to speak with him. This happened almost on a daily basis either about being late, her stances, or trouble that might have been<p>

going on in classes. But then there were times when he just wanted to check on her he had been, in a way, been part of their ohana since even her mom was a kid. He had known them for a long time. Though he didn't look that old. "I heard what happened

to your sister and I wanted to know was everything okay. So... is everything okay?" yup, it was one of those times that he was just trying to look out for Lilo and her well being. She smiled her trademark smile "I went to go see her this morning and she was

doing perfectly well she said she would be out hopefully soon." with that Kumu let lilo go take her break. But not before she caught familiar eyes staring at her 8 to be exact. Lilo turned to see Mertle and her gang starring at her not saying a word. Yuki was

the first to come up to Lilo "we heard about what happened to your sister." Lilo looked at the other three but saw Mertle mouthing something annoyingly, Gigi. Lilo nodded understanding what she was mouthing. Mertle was still mean to lilo but she toned it

down a bit so in general terms they weren't friends but when Gigi wanted to visit her cousins the two would set aside their differences for the sake of peace. Lilo turned to hear Yuki talking to her once again. "Last year my mom went to the doctor to have her

appendix taken out she was better after a week. She says the surgery was cold and scary. She is at home now making cookies. I don't know when but I do hope your sister gets better." Yuki had always been a part of Mertle's clique but she had a neutral

respect for Lilo none the less and Lilo knew it. After practice Lilo felt someone grab her hand. It was Stich. He turned her around and looked into her eyes. Deep into them until he finally spoke. "Meega couldn't help but to hear you and Nani talking. Why didn't

you tell me you were afraid of the doctor? I could have helped you. Don't know how but I could have tried." Stich had been holding this feeling in all day and couldn't shake it loose. He had to know. Lilo's smile vanished as before she started talking. "not the

doctor's I don't like the hospital and I didn't want you to worry" "Crazy head." Lilo was shocked at the comment that was directed to her before she could reply. She was embraced into a semi forced hug by Stich. The fur on him soft and oddly smelling of

random flowers and soap he had probably been eating them again. "Crazy head ill always worry about you. No matter what, no matter how far, ill be there in a hurry because I care for you." Lilo hugged Stich back and didn't want to let go. But they did upon

seeing Nosy starring at them. "what I miss?" Stich smiled at Lilo nothing cousin nothing. not too far away around the same time the gang was getting out of hula class. Sample had made it to the recording studio. Sample still worked with his band every now

and then he would go around the city looking for sounds in particular that he liked and recorded them so that he and the members could turn it into a funky beat. "so little dude got any good sounds for us to hear today?" sample nodded and led them all to

their designated interments. Sample counted down and then began to play the only sound he liked that he had heard that day. "wow sample, dude, um were did you hear that from" one member said another agreed to the statement "yeah man its like

amazing, she sounds like a... a..." the second member thought for a moment before they all said it at once "an angel."

* * *

><p>Lilo's POV<p>

from the day we left the hospital it seemed as though my schedule became packed. I went there two more times after the first visit to see Nani. But after that everything became hectic. I made plans to go back and see her but things kept getting in the way.

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, weeks turned into about 2 and a half months. Things were as normal as they were ever going to get in this crazy household. Ruben actually decided to stay at the home to do the cooking since no one knew how

to. Nosy was actually trying to help keep the house organized so he couldn't go down and check on her himself. In conclusion everything just went to utter and complete chaos. But it was a mild chaos it was actually fun going everywhere with everyone. We

had our laughs our cries I mean were only human right. OK I'm human and everyone around me is not but still the point. To be honest at some points in time throughout the day I feel as though everyone I feel as though everyone has forgotten about Nani.

But it isn't until I go to bed and either Ruben, Stich Nosy, Jumba,Pleakley, David or anyone else in this house tells me that she's coming home. My main question is when is she coming home? At one point I actually yelled that at Pleakley when he said it Stich

was there to calm me down. He's always there to calm me down. Weather I want the little fur ball to help me or not. And when I say fur ball I say it with love and appreciation . I mean how can you not love the little guy he's fluffy. But besides that he ha

become,while here on earth, more insightful. I was sad on the anniversary of my parents death and he came to me and comforted me. And somehow in the process we got into a deep discussion about fate. I don't think Stich fully knows what the term fate

means but while in this conversation he talked about it like, well, I don't know how to really explain it but that time he spent with me that day gained him some major respect. Its kind of funny because as soon as I started thinking about that conversation

sometime ago Jumba came through the door looking like a kid that just came from the candy store. "LITTLE GIRL...LITTLE GIRL! He tried to call me a second time even though I heard him the first and he sounded excited . When I finally came down stairs I

didn't have a chance to take a breath. I was scooped up by Jumba who was singing in his happy opera tone. Until I finally noticed what he was singing "big girls coming home... big girls coming home!" when I asked him when he said by the end of the week. i

was beyond excite finally things would get back to normal finally their ohana could be together again. Looks like Stich did know what he was talking about when he said that fate has a funny way of working things out. i danced her way up to Nani's room to

prepare it for her arrival. She would be coming home soon. And I just had to count down the days.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight, 2 days after the good news was given to Lilo. Stich knew that eating past midnight wasn't good for him. At least that's what Pleakley told him, but the last thing he had eaten before bed was an old left shoe and he was still hungry.<p>

And they had carrot cake down stairs, it was his favorite late night snack along with a cold glass of milk.. But upon heading to the stair case he heard mumbling but all he heard was Jumba talking and a faint voice. "_Curiosity killed the kitty cat...but I'm not a _

_cat." _thought Stich as he enhanced his hearing a bit to hear Jumba. "Mr. Jookiba we are not entirely sure what is wrong. We have given her the best medicine we have to stabilize this. As soon as she stops we can get her a cat scan." "I understand I will be

up there when she is... somewhat stabilized. Thank you." and with that he put the phone on the receiver. "well whats going on Jumba." Pleakley asked in a worried tone. This didn't phase Stich because Pleakley was always sounding worried or frightened.

"Well the doctor said that sometime while having the fever she contracted a strep throat. she was given 4 pills antibiotics and told to rest. They thought she was ready to come home thinking that this might have cured it but..." Jumba as well as Stich heard a

creak on the steps which made Jumba stop talking in mid sentence. Stich made a break for Lilo's room just as Jumba came around the corner to see if anyone was listing in. Stich had made it out of view but Jumba was no fool. He had heard the pitter patter of

feet running from the scene. Jumba went back into the kitchen and thought for a brief second "i will tell you another time my one eyed friend. But for now go to bed you look like you need sleep" Pleakley didn't argue instead he went to the room and went to

bed. Jumba was never really the one to stay up really late but when he did there was always an uneasy silence. Weather he be in a good mood or bad mood. And his mood at this moment he was scared and Jumba doesn't scare easy. To him the air was thin,

and smelled of dish detergent and cake. He could hear his heart beating at a slightly more rapid speed than usual. Ever since he became a member of the family he had always been the one people would go to for help. He saved Stich at one point in his life.

He had even risked his life when Glitch was activated. The only time he had done harm onto the family was when he first met Lilo and was trying to capture his experiment. Tho this day he still regretted his rash actions he made during the event. But ever

since then he had tried his best to keep his ohana safe, it was the only one he had. And he knew it, but at that moment sitting in the forsaken silence Jumba couldn't help but to feel more useless and weak. Unable to to help his friend, because he didn't

know how. And as Jumba sat alone in quiet thought about the new situation at hand. A small red experiment stood hidden in a corner and had heard every word. From the doctor and Jumba.

It killed Jumba to tell Lilo that her sister would not be coming home. But instead moved to a closer hospital. This was a semi lie, she was being moved but for other reasons. It seemed that when Nani told the doctors he had coughed up a small amount of

blood and her throat was hurting very bad. They took some test and they came back negative but to be on the safe side she was told to take some prescribed antibiotics. And that seemed to work until she had to...lets just say she saw her lunch. That's not

the thing that scared both the doctors and Nani. It was the fact that in the residue was blood. Nani had personally requested that this not be told to he family much to the doctors disagreement. Until recently, it would seem that the doctors noticed a sign of

Renal Insufficiency. In other words her kidneys were shutting down. The doctors denied Nani's request about not telling her family and Jumba was the one to be informed. The only thing doctors could do was keep her stabilized until they could find her a donor.

Jumba couldn't bear lying to Lilo but that's all he could tell her without her being afraid. Simply that she was being moved to another hospital. The rest of the week went by slow everything was moving in kind of slow motion in all honesty. Pleakley had

seemed less frantic about keeping everything clean. Lilo and Stich seemed to be less enthusiastic and out there like they usually were. Heck a lot of the time they weren't in the house. They along with Nosy who was with them from the beginning of all of this,

were outside in their tree house just starring into the clouds. Some of Stich's 'cousins' even sat with them Angel was one of them. Angel had learned some new songs from the radio and television and would sing them to Stich in an attempt for him and Lilo to

be cheerful again with no avail. Kixx had found out about the whole ordeal tried to start a sparring match with Stich to take his mind off of it and then an arm wrestling match with Lilo. Both attempts were failed. And he too was joined with the others starring

at the sky. No emotional attachment to it, and very confusing emotions in reality. Jumba starred out the window at the experiments and Lilo. He had no idea what they were starring at. And unknowingly to him neither did they. It was Tuesday morning when a

call was made, It was from Gantu. By the time Gantu had finished saying what he was explaining Jumba was in a state of shock. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Jumba was entering a cold sweat, his eyes were wide in dis believe. And to

his dismay the two people he didn't want to see him like this were standing in front of him starring back at Jumba while he starred at nothing. Finally Lilo spoke "I know you know something and I would very much like it if you told me." Lilo looked as though

she were begging , this was worse than telling her whats going on."please?" Lilo said this taking Jumba's hand and holding it as calmly as she could. Jumba took a deep breath calming himself "everyone that is here tell them we are going to the hospital. You

will find out what is happening when we get there." before Jumba could walk away Lilo asked the million dollar question but with some hesitation.. " is she ali... ahem... is she able to talk?" Jumba knew what she really wanted to ask he heard it before she

switched up her question. Jumba didn't know for sure himself Gantu had just told him that he and Ruben had been at the hospital just as the doctors were on the verge of calling him. Not wanting to risk looking at lilo while he and her were both scared he

turned around and closed his eyes. And spoke to Lilo as calmly and softly as he could. "Lilo please put your shoes on and gather everyone so we can go to the hospital...please." after a while all he could hear was the sound of lilo running around the house

gathering everyone that was there so that they could leave Jumba stood the same way he was standing when Lilo had left. Facing the blank and barred wall. Unknown to Jumba Stich had yet to leave. And he alone watched as his creators shoulders started

to shake. Not from the hearty laughter Jumba usually displayed in the household. But one of a different emotion he had only displayed when he had almost lost his life due to his molecules being unstable. It was a mixture of sorrow and fear. Before Stich

realized it he heard a slight sniffle coming from Jumba. Intimately he grabbed a tissue from the table "Ih" Stich informed him of his presence and what he had. " thank you Stich my... ahem.. sinuous have been acting funny lately... so umm... go and get ready

to go." Jumba said this as he tried to secretly wipe away the tears onto his arm that was placed on the wall he was facing. Jumba knew Stich had never seen him cry before. In fact the only person to see him cry in all the years he had been at the Pelekai

house was Lilo, on that fine day he say the butterfly sitting on the Lilly by the window seal. Stich scurried off to prepare himself while only one thing going through his mind. _"Jumba NEVER calls me Stich. Something is wrong." _before Jumba gathered the rest of

his composure and prepared to get himself ready he whispered four words to himself almost begging to what seemed like nothing. "please...not another friend." soon he heard everyone running around the house getting ready to go on such short notice.

After a minuet or too Jumba was right along with them running around the house getting ready like they use to when preparing to go to the beach. only this time there was no clear waves and there was no laughter.

* * *

><p>Pleakley, Jumba, Lilo, Stich, Angel, Kixx, and Nosy, they all showed up to the hospital in record time only this time it was a different hospital. One that brought back unwanted memories to lilo. It brought back them memory of when her family became broken. It<p>

was the hospital her parents died in. in her mind a dark storm cloud formed over the hospital. And rain poured down her cheek. And the air became heavy, like a thick fog taking form in front of her she couldn't stop it. It was like the night was playing over

again in her head and taking form of reality. It seemed as though the longer she stayed like this the colder it got. The air became almost breathable as Lilo entered a cold sweat. She was walking for what seemed like in place for a long time now. Hearing her

name being called in an eerie voice she hated so much. It resembled a demon she saw and hear in recurring nightmares wen she was really small. She tried singing to herself but the louder she got the louder the voices got. lilo, Lilo, LILO, LIILOOO! Her name

echoed from what seemed like a dream pulled her back to reality by a furry hand and familiar voice. She stood in a room unfamiliar to her but what she did hear was the beeping of a machine. The smell of a cross between sanitizer and medicine. She was in

the hospital waiting room.

"you had us scared for a second we have been calling your name for like 2 minuets now." Lilo could hear Ruben talking to her but it seemed like what he had said was going in one ear and out the other. There were very few moments when Lilo would lose

her patience and either become angry or terribly scared. This is a mixture of one of those times. With sincerity in her voice but anger backing it up she began to speak. "I'm a little tired of being left in the dark about whats going on." she then turned to Jumba

and spoke with a pause after every words "What's... wrong...with...Nani?" Jumba stuttered his words for a second. Unable to gather his thoughts in a organized fashion. He knew lilo was scared, disappointed, and mad. And Jumba felt the same way about

himself. Before he could speak a hand was placed on his shoulder. "I think maybe I should tell her you look distraught... relax big guy I can take it from here." Jumba nodded in agreement and then sat down. Lilo next to Stich looked at the unfamiliar face. He

seemed calm and more in touch about what he was going to say Lilo couldn't place her finger on it but he looked like a slender counterpart to Bubbles. Just without the sunglasses and deep intense voice. He reached out his hand for a handshake to Lilo and

then Stich. "my name is Dr. Jeffries.. I can see that you would like to know what is wrong so I will explain this the best of my ability so you can understand. Well... let me start from the beginning." Lilo and Stich paid good attention to what Dr. Jeffries was

trying to explain to them. From the fever spiking up and down throughout the time at the hospital. From her contracting strep throat. To Nani losing her weight at an extraordinary rate. And finally To what had happened within the last week. When Dr. Jeffries

was finished saying what he was explaining it was Lilos turn to ask questions. " well if you have the kidney why don't you just put it so Nani can come home?" Lilo said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "well see that's just it. We would

but her blood pressure keeps going down and back up. And right now while that is happening she cant have surgery." Lilo looked at Jumba for a different explanation he was a super genius after all. But when she did she saw the one thing in his eyes she

had only seen once in her life from him, Fear. She now understood, just by looking at him why he didn't tell her. He was scared about the situation. And he afraid to tell Lilo fearing he would say the wrong thing. "Thank you doctor." but before lilo could walk

away Dr. Jeffries spoke again. "Also there is one more thing." Lilo turned around to hear him once again "We believe its related to the strep throat but... your sister can speak but barely. I don't know if you wanted to see her or not but if you do it can only be

for a short time. She needs her rest." Lilo didn't waste any time she grabbed Stich's hand and Jumba's as well and led them too her room. All she could think was let me see my sister let me hear her voice. But once the three got to the room with Dr. Jeffries

not too far behind walking at a steady but uneasy pace, Lilo stopped in her tracks. A mask over her face, monitors of different variety making the same sound, and a steady beeping sound indicating heart function. Lilo had only seen something like this once

or twice in a movie and she didn't like the way it looked then. "Nani?" a women working on a computer in her room turned around. "oh sweetie you must be Lilo how are you doing? "I'm ok, is she awake" replied lilo "she Is for now but she has to get her rest

we just gave her some pain medication so she should be sleep in a few minuets." "I'm only going to be there for a second" replied Lilo. Lilo then slowly but surely walked up to Nani's bedside. Along the way she was ever so hesitant until Stich took her hand.

Stich knew she and him both were scared but he would bear through it if it meant helping Lilo. Stich looked into Lilo's eyes giving her a reassuring smile. In a desperate attempt to boost up her courage. They continued at a steady pace until they reached .

Lilo let go of Stich's hand. "Nani?" no reply "Nani, I don't know if you can hear me but I miss you back at home. Please get better, the doctor told me that they are doing all that they can for you." she paused and collected the rest of her thoughts. Until you get

better im coming back here everyday ok. Please get better Nani. I love you." she then placed a small kiss on the only thing she could reach from the bedside, her hand. Nani had no reply. The only movement seen from her was her steady breathing. The mask

over her face was reassuring and not at the same time. Lilo didn't see it at the time no one did but a tear drop, a small single tear drop rolled down Nani's cheek. Nani was really trying to get better, but it was so hard. "Ill see you tomorrow." Lilo told Nani.

Nani wanted to tell Lilo how much she loved her how she was trying to get better. Nani wanted to sing to Lilo to make her feel reassured that she would get out soon and they could have ice cream like she had promised her. She tried to say all this but the

only thing that came out was a faint moan that was blocked from the rest of the world but her oxygen mask. The talking and the beeping from the machine. Nani wanted to cry so much, but she couldn't and she didn't know why.

After lilo made her promise to stay by her sister's side until this was over with. The others made the same vow. So once they got Home they all prepared for bed. But did it all so uneasy. Lilo went to bed while singing aloha oe hoping it would help her fall

asleep. Stich went to bed reading the Ugly duckling like he did ever so often. Usually when he read it he was happy or smiling by the end. He had read the same book millions of times. But on this night he tried to read it while in a different emotion. One not so

friendly, but with some time his eyes caved in and he was out for the count. David on the couch had other things on his mind.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

It was the same day that the Pelekai and all 625 of Stich's cousins took a giant family portrait. David had been planning on doing this for a long time. He and Nani had been going out for quite a while. Heck he had known her since they were in high school

together. After her parents died they had become closer. For years he tried to get Nani to say yes to dating him until she caved. And their first official date was amazing. Candle light dinner by the ocean. Apple juice, since neither of them drink. Smooth jazz

playing in the back ground in the best restaurant in town. And the smell of sweet smelling sea water underneath the full moon as its light shined down upon them and the stars twinkled above them as well. She that day said yes she would date him. And

repeated a similar remark on the day they took the family portrait together. He was on one knee box in hand he opened it and said two words. "will you?" before Nani could hug him ever so slightly tears running down her cheeks her reply was simple "yes

David I will marry you." but the wedding itself was a whole other story.

While in thought soon David was asleep like the rest of his family. Dreaming about the day to come.

* * *

><p>The Next morning Lilo rose from her slumber earlier than usual. She looked around her and everyonewas still sleeping. She stretched silently before getting up and heading to the restroom to brush her teeth like she did every morning. Her routine was usually<p>

the same wake, groom, eat. But this day she wasn't hungry. She wasn't worried about food the only thing on her mind was the ideal of fulfilling the promise she made to a sleeping Nani the night before. When she was done with her shower and all she went

around the house waking everyone. She was just about to enter her room when Nosy walked out looking as thought he had just woken up. She proceeded in to Stich's bed only to find it empty. She turned around only to see Stich standing before her in his

human clothing. He sported a red muscle shirt. Small tennis shoes, and blue jean shorts. "Kixx is in the tub now and angel is in Nani's Bathroom Jumba, David, and Pleakley are after them. After we all dress, when do we leave?" Stich was direct and spoke

almost perfect English when he said this. "that very second Stich I don't want to wast time." "i don't either Lilo I don't either." Stich agreed. She smiled at Stich although a little worried because she could clearly hear a tad bit of anger in Stich's tone this

morning. But she decided to not let it completely bother her, maybe it was her imagination." after minimum arguments and debates everyone was ready. And before long they were at the hospital. Stich was looked around his surrounding as though he

despised the facility. It was making his family not feel good. He wanted his family to be happy but understood why they were scared and sad. But he wanted to know why didn't he feel the same. Why was this rage in him building up. He was sad of course

but he also had hatred and anger in his heart at that moment. All he wanted to know was why. Upon entering the waiting room Stich and the others were greeted by Gantu and Ruben. Sitting beside Ruben was Mrs Hasagawa on the table next to Mrs.

Hasagawa were 5 baskets of different fruit she had brought for everyone. In the back of the room towards were there were windows was Sample. Shrink, Chris (the ice cream guy),Sparky Bonnie and Clyde, and finally Victoria along with Snooty. Victoria had

left for vacation to a different island in may. Around the time Nani first entered the hospital. The tow engaged in a conversation that lasted a good while. She told Lilo about part of her vacation and how once she got back home she had heard about Nani's

illness and she was there for moral support. At the sound of the term moral support Stich's claws dug deep within his shoes. The more he was in the facility the angrier he got. Ruben was the first of everyone to notice Stich basically his twin cousin was not

him self. "Hey cuz you ok ?" Stich hadn't heard Ruben all he heard was Jumba talking medical stuff with Gantu and Pleakley. He was talking as though Nani was leaving and never coming back. Ruben saw Stich starting to shake, shaking and starring at an

apple he was holding. He got from the table. "Cuz?" it came apparent that Stich was losing touch of reality and starting to enter a blind rage. Though it wasn't noticeable at first Ruben quickly caught on as Stich's extra arms started to slowly expose

themselves and his Spikes were slowly making their way through his shirt. "STICH!" at the sound of his name being yelled at him he crushed the apple effortlessly in his hand. Stich turned around to see Kixx starring at him not disappointed as he thought Kixx

would be but rather worried. Kixx had said Stich's name so not everyone else could hear it. And could see that his cousins breathing was irregular and rapid at that moment. Ruben Stich and Kixx cleaned up the mess that was made. After that was over Kixx

sat down and ordered Stich to do the same. "half lotus position." Kixx ordered. Ruben had joined them about what they were preparing to do. Some time ago while Kixx had met a man who was an even more skilled fighter than himself. This made Kixx angry

until the man told him that the best way to win a fight was to learn to control his breathing. This introduced Kixx to a new form of training, Meditation. This technique had helped Kixx control his breathing and his destructive programing. Stich and Ruben both

had practiced this technique on their own after Kixx told them and with Kixx himself. Stich sat down and started to control his breathing and do like Kixx had taught him. He tried his best to find a positive aura in the room... in the building but couldn't find one.

The more he tried to find one in the one place he now hated the faster his breathing got again. Right before he could lose his cool once again he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Sample holding out a CD towards him. Stich looked at the CD in

confusion "its important you give this to Lilo when she gets back." "When she gets back?" Stich asked out loud. Stich looked around him to see that Nosy, Lilo, David, Mrs Hasagawa, and Chris were all gone from in the room. Stich retrieved the CD and then

walked out of the room. He was followed by first Ruben, Kixx, Gantu Sparky and then Sample. He saw them all in Nani's room looking at the ceiling and talking. Stich thought nothing of it and was just about to walk in, until Ruben stopped him before he got

the chance. "lets give them this a little later...hmm?" Stich as well as the others looked at Ruben stupidly. "why 625?" asked Gantu. Ruben looked at everyone in the room still talking to nothing but keeping what seemed like a good conversation going. "trust

me... its complicated and right now is not a good time to take this to her." Ruben knew why it wasn't a good time. And it wasn't because of the crowd in the room that would have been formed. In a way he would rather not share what he knew was going on

and how he knew to his family. "lets go outside the atmosphere is so wrong in here. Ruben led the was to the outside when close to the exit Stich started humming a song. He knew very little of the lyrics but he knew what it was about. This continued until

they got to Gantu's shit which was disguised as a Minnie van. Stich continued to hum the song out loud occasionally saying one part of the lyrics '_I will love you I will love you always' _it wasn't that it was annoying Ruben but he had heard a lot of music since he

had been on earth but nothing of this tempo. "hey cuz whats that song your humming there ?" the others nodded in agreement. "its a song that me and Lilo practiced a hula dance to." Gantu was the first to ask.. ever so kindly. "Well... whats it about?" Stich

thought about the story for a second. "well Lilo told me its about two friends one girl and one boy.. well there was this icky lady who threw the boy into a volcano. Somehow when people cried for him he came out the volcano all better." every one that heard the story got silent and remained that way for a second . "626 are you comparing this to what is happening now?" asked Gantu Stich got quiet for a second "Yes." he replied honestly " I see." said Gantu. The group remained outside enjoying the fresh

Hawaiian air until they all became thirsty. Stich and the others walked back to the family waiting room only to find everyone there. Including DR. Jeffries. She was now talking to lilo and they only caught the Beginning n of the conversation.

"If I could have all of your attention I can feather explain the situation... thank you." the room then got quiet. "now I will be truthful with you all we did some scans and we have confirmed that she is in what we classify as septic shock." "whats Septic shock?"

asked Pleakley " is a medical emergency caused by decreased tissue perfusion and oxygen delivery as a result of severe infection and sepsis." Pleakley looked at Dr. Jeffries as though he were speaking another language. "it means that her blood is infected

Pleakley now no more questions." "precisely and the only way to prep her for surgery is to try to at least tame this. In the state she is in now our best shot is to use a substance that will fight back the virus. Now this is were it gets complicated." "are you

kidding me. You have something that can help Nani. Give it to her." "yes but that s the thing it just the side effects could.. go either way" Lilo's smile as quickly as it appeared faded away. "what do you mean?" "well in some situations the vaccine could help

her fight this or could lead to Epilepsy." Lilo narrowed her eyes "what does that mean?" "Seizures ." at that moment it seemed like all of Lilos fears had disappeared for some strange reason they had seemed to vanish. DR. Jeffries continued "in conclusion we

have to make a conscious decision. Either we give her the Vaccine and risk the side effects. Or..." Lilo cu him off "we get it we get it." she explained holding her hands out indicating she didn't want to her him say the D word. Lilo thought for a moment then

turned to Jumba. "i don't know what to do can you help me?" Jumba nodded "little girl go out side with Stich and the others and get some air while I talk to DR. Jeffries." the others went outside into the parking lot and waited for about an hour before they

returned into the hospital. By now both Stich and Lilo were calm. While walking past Nani's room she noticed a group of nurses attaching a clear liquid to Nani's I.V. " I knew you would make a good choice. Said lilo to herself.

After a while it started to get late. And everyone went their separate ways until the next day.

* * *

><p>The night was clear full of stars and the night air was cool. In Gantu's ship Ruben was on the computer messing with his music player. As he was just about to log off a certain rhythm came into his head. It was the song Stich was humming back at the<p>

hospital. He remembered the few lyrics that he had sang belonging to the song. Ruben typed them into the search box and browsed through a few of the options that was there until he found the right one. The one that sounded the most familiar. Ruben

chose the song turned the volume down trying not to wake a sleeping Gantu and then pressed play. And was immediately taken by the strums of the guitar that was to play throughout most of the song

E ku'u lei  
>E hele mai 'oe<br>A 'ike I na waiwai  
>O ke kai 'uli iho<br>Mai uwe 'oe  
>E ku'u lei hiwa<br>E aloha wau ia 'oe  
>Na kau a kau<br>Ei nei e, oh  
>E ku'u lei<br>I will love you  
>I will love you<br>Always

after the first chorus Ruben let his mind drift off paying attention to his surrounding and thinking about the current situation at hand. and though the song was sang entirely in another language that was sometimes spoken on the island but Ruben still smiled to himself because the song for some reason gave him a sense of hope hope. He leaned back in the chair closed his eyes looked at the ceiling and then began to

speak. "Nani. I know you are a strong women. And I know you can get out of this mess. But for now I just wanted to wish you good night." Ruben stayed like this for a brief few moments before he turned off the computer and went to bed. And soon he like

Gantu and the Pelekai house was in a happier place than reality at this time, his dreams.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital a women was working tirelessly on the computer on the verge of falling asleep until she heard a clamp. "what the hell" she got up and walked to Nani's room the source of the sound but nothing was happening. As she turned around she<p>

heard another clamp when she turned around this time she saw Nani was violently shaking in her bed. "oh my god" she hit a button that sent a small but devastating alarm to the doctors office. Before long Dr. Jeffries had entered the room seeing a group of

nurses trying to stop the Seizure in the struggle Dr. Jeffries heard the one sound he had not foreseen and dreaded. A long and steady beep. "SHIT! I NEED A DEFIBRILLATOR STAT" in less than three seconds one had arrived. He took ahold of the shock pads

"ARE WE ALL SET...CLEAR!" he plunged the device onto Nani in an attempt to start her heart back up. "AGAIN...CLEAR!" again nothing happened. " I REFUSE TO LET HER DIE ON MY WATCH!" he started to perform CPR on Nani in a desperate attempt to keep

her with them. And through out the night air the word 'clear could be heard being shouted as the moon shined its ever so mesmerizing light upon the dreaded hospital. And at the Pelekai house no one expecting what to hear when they were to awaken the

next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Even in our darkest days a light can find its way through and create a better tomorrow.<strong>

**- D.T. Beast **

**Chapter 3 will be later. **

**Please Review **


End file.
